


Just Visiting

by rainbowsnmelons



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsnmelons/pseuds/rainbowsnmelons
Summary: Pointless PWP where Kazue wastes no time inviting AU male!Jun to sleep with her and her girlfriend!Jun. Because priorities.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/gifts).



> This seemed harmless enough to be the first thing I post...hm. No plot, just sex, prompt from negaii.

“It's a little creepy,” Jun said into Kazue's hair. Kazue shifted, pressing closer to her girlfriend.

“What is?” she asked lazily, tracing circles into Jun's hip. “Being eaten out by the male version of yourself?” Jun flushed, hands tightening on Kazue. “Cause personally, seeing him with your juices all over his face was pretty spank-bank worthy.”

“I was actually talking about the way you talked a stranger into your bed about 30 seconds after you met him.” From her words, Jun was trying to sound annoyed, but she couldn't keep the heat in her tone with Kazue's fingers stroking at her thighs.

“He’s not a stranger,” Kazue retorted, pushing lightly and grinning as Jun's legs spread easily. “He's Jun-chan. I _know_ Jun-chan.” She ran her finger lightly over Jun's folds, a teasing touch that had Jun biting her lip. “And I talked him into _our_ bed, thank you very much. Like I was saying, you were moaning pretty good riding his tongue.” Jun inhaled as Kazue's finger pressed against her entrance briefly before pulling back.

“I guess I’m just that good, with or without a dick.” Jun shifted, grabbing Kazue's hand and rubbing it against herself, making a soft sound at the friction. Kazue watched her in amusement, letting Jun use Kazue's hand to get herself worked up. Jun was still wet from the last round, but Kazue could tell from Jun’s soft pants that she was ready for more. She decided to take over, twisting her hand to slide two fingers deep into Jun as she thumbed her clit. “Oh!” Jun’s legs spread wider as her hands moved to stroke at Kazue's chest, and Kazue grinned.

“I'm sure I can get the job done, even if there's no ‘J’ in my name,” she informed Jun, who didn't seem inclined to disagree, whimpering as Kazue upped her pace, rubbing fast and pushing deep.

“Kazu-” She got out before her muscles jerked around Kazue's hand and she moaned low and satisfied. Kazue kept her hand moving until Jun’s muscles relaxed again, then pulled it back, dragging it along Jun's smooth skin and leaving a slick trail. Then she glanced over her shoulder.

“Did we tire you out?” she asked, though she thought Matsumoto’s hand on his cock was proof enough that they hadn't. He shrugged, his brown eyes dark with arousal -- like someone had put her girlfriend’s eyes in a man's body. Coming from him, same as her, those eyes made her groin tighten, and she rolled to face him.

“Didn't want to interrupt,” he said. Even the way he tried to fake nonchalance while his strained voice was giving him away was startlingly like Jun-chan, and Kazue shivered. Then she jumped with a yelp when Jun-chan pinched her nipple at the same time she stroked at Kazue's center. She glanced back at her girlfriend with curiosity even as she rocked into her touch.

“She wants you to fuck her,” Jun told her clone, who smirked.

“I know,” he answered, and Kazue rolled her eyes.

“And you’re really not fucking your Nino?” That was honestly the weirdest part about this for her, that there was a world out there where she and Jun weren’t together. Even if Matsumoto was definitely interested, his eyes on her lips just as often as her breasts. He leaned in to kiss her and she let him, whining softly into his mouth when Jun rubbed against her clit with the heel of her hand.

“It's not that we've never,” he murmured into her mouth. “Just--beyond that is still… difficult.”

“Well, she told you what I want, and you said you knew so-” Kazue pushed against him, feeling his hard length against her leg, groaning as that gave her more pressure from Jun's hand. Matsumoto bit her lip and slowly pulled back, running his teeth over it and Kazue shivered. He knew her as well as Jun did -- he and his Nino had to be fucking pretty regularly, even if they weren't official. He gave Jun a careful look, and Kazue could feel Jun nibbling at the shell of her ear. Then Matsumoto twisted, grabbing a condom from the bed stand and rolling it on with a hiss.

Kazue watched as he rubbed his dick against her, getting it wet, then groaned as Jun spread her open for him. He pushed in, and Kazue's breath caught, then hissed out between her teeth as he slid in deep and filled her up. Jun’s thumb rubbed leisurely at her clit while her fingers traced the edge of Kazue's hole, probing at the line where Kazue and Matsumoto were joined.

“Fuck,” Kazue muttered, trembling between them, then again when Matsumoto started moving, matching Jun’s relaxed pace. Jun had fucked Kazue before, but this was new -- when she clenched down, he groaned, and the heat of him had her panting. He leaned in to kiss her again, then let her move to Jun after, and Kazue's senses were overwhelmed with Jun Jun _Jun_.

Jun’s tongue in her mouth, Jun's hands on her breasts and fingers rolling her nipples, Jun's length hard inside her, and Jun's hands again rubbing at her in teasing strokes. At some point one of them started moving faster and the other matched them, leaving Kazue whining needily, hips rocking to meet their hands and feel them deeper inside her.

“Jun,” she panted, “Jun, _please_.” She could hear a matching growl from either side, then they were moving her, until she was half sprawled on Jun, feeling the other woman's arousal against her thigh. Matsumoto grabbed her hips to thrust harder and Jun was murmuring filthy things into Kazue's ear as she moved her hand at a punishing pace. Neither of them were teasing now, and Kazue could feel her body tensing.

“C’mon Kazu-”

“Kazu-chan, so hot-”

Kazue's back arched and she let out a gasping moan, coming hard and clenching down desperately on Matsumoto as Jun ravished her mouth. She whimpered and twitched around Matsumoto as he kept up his frantic pace.

“Help him out Kazu-chan,” Jun whispered in her ear, pushing at her clit still and Kazue whined as she clenched down again. It was too much now, but finally Matsumoto was coming, his moan a few octaves lower than Jun's had been, but his face just as expressive and lost in pleasure.

Jun slid out from underneath her to watch him pull out, keeping Kazue's legs spread as she traced her opening with a curious finger. Matsumoto threw the condom away then both of them were licking her clean. Kazue shifted fretfully against them, wondering if they had some sort of Jun telepathy that had them licking the exact same way, long strokes followed by short, teasing ones.

Finally they let her go, and she shivered as she closed her legs shakily.

“I _know_ you don't do any of that for your Nino,” she told Matsumoto.

He raised an eyebrow. “Well not quite like that,” he said with a shrug, a finger pressing briefly between her ass cheeks. Kazue flushed, moving to sit up.

“At that point you should probably just get it together and ask him out,” she said, and Jun snorted.

“ _He_ certainly won't do anything,” she said, patting Kazue's head. “Not if he's anything like her.”

“I did a lot,” Kazue grumbled. “Lots of pining. Masami can tell you.”

“Masami?” Matsumoto asked, then realized. “Oh. Huh. Masami.”

“She's hot,” Kazue told him, and he flushed.

“Kazue's cuter,” Jun said loyally, and Kazue grinned at her before turning back to Matsumoto.

“He’ll say yes,” she told him, and he looked at her, searching her eyes for something before he leaned in and kissed her again, chastely.

“Thanks,” he muttered, then vanished like he'd never been.

Kazue and Jun both stared, but Kazue got over it quickly, pushing Jun back on the bed.

“I want to try some of the things he did with you,” she told her, then moved down, grinning at Jun's low moan. She had the whole night to get her girlfriend screaming like that again.


End file.
